


The Origins

by Kayecee_Katsuki



Series: Changes [BSD × MLB] [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Adrien Ability User, Adrien x OMC, Aged up characters, Alive Emillie, Amnesia, Armed Detective Agency (Bungou Stray Dogs), Chibi Soulmate, Child, F/F, F/M, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Being Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gay, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Kagaminette, Leonhard Poe/Edogawa Niji/Marc Anciel, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila salt, M/M, Marcaniel, Marinette Ability User, Nathaniel Ability User, Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), Protege Marinette, Soukoku, Strong Marc, Yaoi, ability, shin soukoku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayecee_Katsuki/pseuds/Kayecee_Katsuki
Summary: Part 1 : BSD × MLB“The Origins” is part 1 of Changes that tackles about the first encounter of Adrien, Shuuya, Marinette and Niji/Marc.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Male Character(s), Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Nakajima Atsushi (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Edogawa Ranpo/Edgar Allan Poe (Bungou Stray Dogs), Fukuzawa Yukichi/Mori Ougai (Bungou Stray Dogs), Higuchi Ichiyou/Kajii Motojirou (Bungou Stray Dogs), Izumi Kyouka/Miyazawa Kenji (Bungou Stray Dogs), Kunikida Doppo/Tayama Katai (Bungou Stray Dogs), Lucy Maud Montgomery/Tanizaki Naomi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Ozaki Kouyou/Yosano Akiko (Bungou Stray Dogs), Tachihara Michizou/Tanizaki Junichirou (Bungou Stray Dogs)
Series: Changes [BSD × MLB] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983799
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Origins

[age 4]

shuuya shyly peeks on the back of his father, dazai, as he saw two kids looking at him and his friend, niji, with curiosity  
"mr. and mrs. dupain - cheng, mr. and mrs. agreste, it's nice to finally meet you." chuuya said as he offers his hand to the two couple who immediately accept his handshake.

niji is looking down shyly while clutching his notebook. his parent's are away for some mission so he was sent to the nakahara - dazai's to spent a week.

shuuya wasn't listening to the conversation as he keeps on sneaking a glance to the two kids. one with a messy blonde hair and one with a blue hair styled in a pigtail.

"hewwo." the girl quietly said as she approached the two kids. shuuya shyly smiles at her before replying. "hewoo"

"kids, do you want to play with each othe on the garden?" dazai asked the 4 kids who eagerly nodded.

the blonde boy held shuuya's hand while the girl held niji's and escorted the two on the garden.

"hewoo! i'm mawinette! awe you new hewe?" the girl, now dubbed as marinette, immediately asked them as soon as they reached the garden. "hewoo, my name ish adrien. are you afwaid of us? nice to mweet chu" adrien said after marinette.

shuuya smiled brightly before speaking. "nice to mweet chu. i'm shuuya and thish is my fwiend, niji. niji-chan is vewy vewy shy but he's kind" he said as he hugged niji protectively.

"h-hewoo, i'm n-niji and i wike writing stowies. my papa taught mwe how to write." niji quietly said as marinette smiled on him.

"do you wanna wead some for us? i wanna heaw your stowies" she eagerly said as she pulled niji beside her. the two started reading quietly.

"uhm, do you wanna play something?" adrien asked the smaller boy who held his hand. "do you have a swing? can you pwush me? pwease pweasee" shuuya said while pouting cutely.

the resident shy boy, adrien, just turned red amd nodded. the two went a couple of steps away from marinette and niji.

shuuya sat on the swing and pltried to persuade adrien into sitting next to him.

"eh? then no one will pwush chu." adrien tried to reason but shuuya giggled at him.

"silly kitty. i wanna know you bwetter and i dwon't wanna dwisturb mwari and niji." adrien's eyes sparkles as he sat beside shuuya.

the two talked for hours and didn't notice their parents taking several pictures with dazai fawning on the background dramatically.

"shuu-chan! niji-chan! it's time to go home." shuuya pouts sadly as he stood up from the ground. he helped adriend up as he pulled him into a hug.

"shuu-chan will vwisit you next next time! i pwomise!" shuuya declared not long before kissing adrien on the cheeks.

shuuya ran to marinette and did the same thing. the two french toddler's blushed and smiled at him.

"tell me some stories agwain!" marinette said to niji who smiled sweetly at her. "i will!" he replied.

marinette and adrien, with their parents, tagged along with the family until they reached the gates. outside is a car parked and a young kid with bi coloured hair is leaning on the car.

"we'll see you next time again" niji said as he and shuuya hugged the two one last time before entering the car.

"bye bye!" adrien and marinette shouted as they waved at the car as it went away.

little adrien walked to his mother and declared. "i'll marry shuuya when i grow up!"

the agreste's were a little shocked but laughed at him.

"no! shuuya is mine" marinette said as she frown cutely.

"kids kids, let shuuya decide okay?" emillie said as she pats marientte and adrien's head.

"okay auntie millie! / maman!"


End file.
